


Top Shelf

by The5thDimension



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Height Differences, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The5thDimension/pseuds/The5thDimension
Summary: Though Alexa was tired of feeling like a 'kid,' Becky wanted to assure Alexa that she was all the woman she needed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I still have quite the backlog of stories I've yet to upload, but this is my newest one. I hope you like!

Shuffling around uncomfortably for the fifth time that minute, Becky succumbed to the sad truth that perhaps she wouldn't be getting her six hours this evening. Was her side of the bed simply colder than Alexa's? Were there jagged rocks hidden underneath the mattress? Whatever the case, it was preventing Becky from entering the world of dreams, ample amounts of chocolate and sunshine undoubtedly awaiting her on the other side of her closed eyelids.

She propped herself on her elbow to check the clock to her left, the glow of its flashing numbers the only thing guiding her vision in the darkness. Becky immediately sighed. '2:47 - awesome,' she thought bitterly, allowing her head to hit the pillow with an audible 'plop.' Deciding that three hours of sleep was better than zero hours, she slammed her eyes shut, her arms finding their way to Alexa's frame of their own accord. When her hands held nothing but empty air, a brief moment of panic set in, her body shooting upright like a living jack-in-the-box.

Taking a moment to actually breathe, Becky was able to calm herself down. Alexa had probably gone to the bathroom. It was a simple enough explanation and one that assuaged her fears. She was just about to pick up where she left off - trying, and ultimately failing, to get a decent rest - when she heard a loud crash coming from their tiny kitchen. Varying degrees of horrible thoughts swam through her head, prompting her to leave the security of their room and sprint towards the sound. Standing over the broken remains of a bowl was a blatantly annoyed Alexa Bliss.

"Dammit!"

"Alexa?"

The woman in question turned to Becky, her eyes softening at the sight of Becky's confused expression. "You're awake?"

"Yeah. I figured I'd try my best zombie impression at work tomorrow. Wanted it to be as realistic as possible, you know?" Receiving an eyeroll for her efforts, Becky noticed a large box of cereal, its contents spilled across their kitchen table. "Yeesh. Get into a fight with Captain Crunch or something?"

The annoyed look on Alexa's face instantly returned. "I was hungry, okay? It's hard to sleep on an empty stomach."

"I told you to eat more yesterday."

"I wasn't hungry yesterday - I'm hungry now."

Becky rubbed her temples, knowing full well that it was entirely too early for this conversation. Setting Alexa's unhealthy eating habits aside - 'for now,' she assured herself - the Irish woman's focus shifted back to the question on her mind. "So, erm, what's with the mess?"

"I was making myself some cereal, so naturally I needed a bowl."

"Naturally. Bowls are pretty essential to the cereal-making process."

"The bowls are, well." Becky wasn't sure if it was the insomnia catching up with her, but she could swear that Alexa was looking a bit embarrassed. "You… put the bowls on the top shelf," Alexa mumbled, getting the words out as quietly as possible.

It took a moment for Becky to put two and two together, but looking at the shards of what was once a cereal bowl, it was clear to her what had happened. She fought to contain her giggles, her lips tightly pursed to avoid even the slightest slip up. "Aww, my poor Alexa is too little to reach the top shelf!"

Alexa let out a growl, Becky's teasing likely striking a nerve. Becky couldn't help it - it was quite possibly the most adorable thing in the history of adorable things. She wanted to lift Alexa by the waist and just hug her, but she imagined that would only invoke the wrath of the petite woman. "This. Isn't. Funny." The words came out a lot angrier than Becky would've imagined, but as soon as the anger came, it left. "It's so annoying! All I wanted was a nice, poorly timed snack, but no. I blame my parents and their terrible genes."

"Their genes made the perfect face and body though, so they're not all bad."

Alexa blushed - much to Becky's glee - but then raised a finger in response. "Don't try to butter me up. This sucks."

"You could've grabbed a chair. Would've given you a leg to stand on. Or four." Becky stated, making her way over to the same shelf Alexa had previously been foiled by. Effortlessly, she grabbed a bowl and handed it to the blonde, who nearly snatched it out of her hands. Becky could only smirk at the display.

"I didn't want to wake you. That sort of failed." Alexa took the momentary silence to pour herself the bowl of cereal she had been trying to make for roughly fifteen minutes. She sat down, speaking to Becky between spoonfuls of berry-flavored cereal. "It's pretty inconvenient."

"What, being short? Tons of women are your height. It's not like you're a dwarf or anything. You're more like an elf."

"Hardy har."

"Come on, elves are cute."

"Okay, seriously. I think you're actually starting to regress on the whole 'making me feel better' thing."

Becky shrugged her shoulders, a smile plastered on her face. "I honestly don't see what the big deal is."

Alexa bit her lip, setting the spoon down gently on the rim of the bowl. She dared not look at Becky. "I guess it is kind of stupid. Sometimes I just feel like a kid next to you."

"But I'm not even that much taller than you."

"Well yeah, but the difference is enough. Our friends think so too."

"That was one time!" Becky countered. "And for the record, you don't look like a 'lunchbox-carrying dweeb.' Or whatever it was Charlotte called you."

"Or the time when I was lifting this box and Sasha said I was 'the hardest working ant in the colony.'"

Becky scratched the back of her head. "Well, that's-"

"Or the fact that Bayley said I looked good in pigtails because it fits my 'childish look.'"

"Okay, okay. I can see how this could get annoying." Becky wasn't aware that Alexa had taken those comments to heart. They were, after all, not meant to be malicious. She had to remember that for all of Alexa's outward confidence - the way she spoke, the way she looked, the way she carried herself in that amazingly Alexa way that made Becky's heart flutter - she was still insecure on the inside.

"I mean, I know they're joking, and it doesn't usually bother me. It's just stuff like this," Alexa squinted menacingly at the pieces of broken bowl on the floor, "that pushes me over the edge. I don't want to be seen as a 'little girl,' especially not to you. You deserve a woman." She took a spoonful of cereal, speaking to Becky mid chew. "I'd at least like to kiss you in public without having to stand on my toes. At eye-level for once."

Becky wanted to assure Alexa that she did see her as a woman - that any remark she'd made in the past wasn't serious. She knew from experience that she probably wouldn't believe those words so willingly. Instead, taking heed from all three romantic bones in her body, she hoisted Alexa up by the waist and sat her onto the kitchen table.

"Becks?" Alexa was taken by surprise, her eyes widening at the sudden contact, her face a shade of bright red as she took notice of the lack of space between them. She also hadn't failed to notice that they were directly eye-level with each other.

Becky was playing this by ear, taking lessons from every sappy romance film that they'd watched together on those lovely Friday nights. Her right hand reached over to gently graze Alexa's reddened cheek. Her fingers stroked the skin, the younger woman's face devoid of any and all makeup, yet still somehow casting a natural radiance. She carefully lifted Alexa's chin, cupping it with two fingers, before carefully, slowly, leaning in. It was a gentle move, the smooth texture of Alexa's lips always providing the perfect feeling for Becky's own. As soon as Alexa's eyes closed, she allowed hers to do the same, giving in to the sensation fully, wholly. The kiss was brief, but as Becky pulled away, she could see the look of pure happiness in Alexa's face - a look of gratitude that didn't have to be verbalized.

"See? You won't need to stand on your toes if I throw you on top of things. Whoosh! Just like that."

"I'm not really sure how practical that'd be. Still, I admire your creativity."

"What does that win me?"

"My undying love and affection. Oh, and you get to keep kissing me on this table." Becky adored the way that Alexa's smile transformed into a playful smirk, taking a lock of Becky's orange hair and twirling it around her index finger.

"Perfect prize from a perfect woman."

Though Alexa would always be short in stature, Becky knew that she'd never be short on love. To her, Alexa was all the woman she needed.


End file.
